CHOCOLATE ROSES
by deepbludancer
Summary: A GIRL WHO HAS NO MONEY AND AN CAT NAMED PERO TRY FINDING A JOB AS A FLORIST. ALL IS WELL UNTIL HER INTERVIEW STARTS OFF WITH A BUMP INTO A CURTAIN SOMEONE, WHO WORKS IN A BAKARY. YUM YUM! ENJOY! YUKINOARIMA
1. The Interview

**Hello Everyone! I'm working on my first story so please be patient and enjoy! Ja ne!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own His/Her Circumstances or any of its characters **

**hint to readers!!**

_**Hellosouls**_

**Helloregular **

'**Hello'afterthoughts**

The brush fell gently to the floor as Yukino drifted to sleep. She was going to need a lot if she was going to have enough energy for tomorrow's interview. She would be meeting with a new business called "Lord's Creations." It is a new flower shop in town. Although their location isn't the greatest, they are located right next to the bakery.

… 'I'm going to be fat before I know it.' she thought meekly.

_I'll have to suck it up and give up all sweets in that bakery if I want to stay thin_. She thought

She rolled over grudgingly, got in a comfortable position in her bed, and gave her thoughts a rest for the night.

"Oh my God! I'm late! I'm late! _I'm_ _Late_!" she screamed.

She frantically scurried over her bed, onto the floor, and somehow managed to worm into her interview clothes and rush downstairs. She dashed past her kitten, Pero, and snatched a piece of bread from the countertop and dangled it from her lips. She grabbed her sandals and was about to open the door when pero bit her ankle with A LOT force.

"Ahhhhhh…ow. Sorry Pero!" With a tear in her eye, she ran and opened the closet next to the refrigerator and dumped (a little too much) cat food into her dish.

"I can't play with you this morning! Wish me luck!" With that, she shut and locked the door behind her and (in chibi form) ran frantically toward town.

The town was already bustling with cars and people walking to work. In that crowd, you could see Yukino cramming and squeezing through the crowds to the little shop. She looked back to apologize for her rudeness when she smashed into another person.

"Oh what luck today!" she grumbled.

"Your Luck!" the stranger said, "I'm late for work only to be held up by a runt like you…ah uhm…sorry" he looked away and rubbed the back of his head with nervous hands.

The man seemed a little frustrated that he yelled like that. His face turned a dark pink, apologized again, and tried sneaking past her.

"Umm...I'm sorry too...Ah!" The man had stopped her by smushing a hand against her face; embarrassed again, he removed his hand and started walking across the street to the bakery, mumbling to watch where she was going next time.

_He smelled so…delicious! Hmm he must go there a lot._ She suddenly threw her head back, putting her hands over her stomach, and laughed at the thought that he's going to be fat in no time if he keeps that up.

She turned around and headed into the flower shop. The bell hanging from the ceiling jingled delicately as she walked through the doors. She peered around, admiring the wonderful flowers, breathing in the scents of the large roses beside her.

"Hello!" said a meek trembling voice, coming from the back of the store.

"Uh...hi, I'm here for the interview?" she quietly made her way to the back, lightly touching the soft colored geraniums and baby's breaths, avoiding the obviously out of place cactus stuck right between them. Suddenly, a small woman appearing to be in her 80's, popped up from behind the counter. She examined Yukino's face with quite large binocular-looking glasses; she then weaseled around the counter and peered at her backside

"Mmmhmmm…" she said with every angle.

She finally exclaimed, "You seem pretty healthy to me! You're hired!" she beamed, making her eyes look like a bug's. She slapped Yukino's behind, making her jump, and shuffled to the curtains that lead to the back storage area. Yukino's face became red as she followed the crazy old woman.

"You will be starting with just watering the plants everyday. I don't want a new comer touching my beautiful creations."

_I thought they were the Lord's creations._ Yukino thought sarcastically.

She grabbed the watering can, headed outside, and walked around the building searching for the hose. Finding it, she filled the can and started with the white lilies and hanging plants out front. As she worked her way around, she smelled the bakery across the street. The time was about noon and the place was bustling with customers Waiters running around taking orders both in and out of the shop. People were coming out of the store with pastries and sitting under umbrellas to enjoy it with their friends. _I can always visit it later_ she thought dreamily, obviously in a daze, drool rushing out of her mouth. She finished up the lady slippers and slumped down next to the old woman on the bench seaming to be interested in something.

"Whatcha got there?" Yukino said getting comfortable.

"Well I just found the little guy in the garden and thought I should get rid of it." She opened her palms and revealed a gigantuous harry spider.

"Get rid of it! Get rid of it! Get rid of it!" she screamed jumping off her seat and onto the floor. The old woman chuckled,cupped it up again, and set it down next to her to scurry off.

"You know," the woman continued, "why don't you finish by cutting up the boxes where the old seeds were stored and then you can leave for the day. Although don't be so quick, I haven't cut boxes for over a year, can't be too careful! So you will have a lot of work to do." She gave a big dorky smile, stood up, and walked back into the shop turning off the lights.

She followed after her and into the back. Grabbing a box cutter and flattening the boxes, she looked over to the pile and nearly fainted; the pile was near the ceiling. teardrop Yukino dug into her pocket of her apron and took out her iPod. She turned on some comforting music, starting with Lifehouse's Everything, and got to work.

A few hours into the night she was nearly done. Considering only minor injuries from the box cutter, she did pretty well. She made a salute to the filthy pile of boxes, finished up and shut off the remaining light. She went out the front door, took out the key the woman gave her and locked it. Suddenly she took a whiff of chocolate and pastries. Her stomach had been kicking her all day so she decided not to wait to get home and went across the street.

_I'm surprised this place is still open_ she said questioningly.

As she opened the door, smells whirled around her nose lifting her spirits as they surrounded her senses. (Overdramatic but she's addicted to sweets.) She moved toward the back to order food when she heard her song. Lifehouse's "Everything."

_Wow,…I…didn't know anyone knew this song_. She slipped around the counter and toward the kitchen. The closer she got the more she could hear a man singing, and it was pretty good too! She peeked around the corner and almost let out a gasp that it was the man from this morning.

_He cooks? Here? Hey! That explains the sweet smell when he walked by_. She watched him pour sweet chocolate over small golden brown cresaint while at the same time gently humming the tune. It almost hit a chord in her heart at how passionate he is with his work. His hands creating masterpieces just for people's enjoyment. He then turned around to grab some more whip cream and just about dropped his things.

"I'm sorry ma'am but I will help you in just a min…HEY!" he spat, "You're the woman from this morning! What do you want?!" He said sternly, all his focus and joy wiped from his face in a split second.

_Wow, I didn't know he hated me that much_. She felt almost hurt even though she barely knew this guy.

"Well?" He said a little quieter but same amount of annoyance.

"Actually I just came to see if I could still get something to eat?" she said ashamed and hungry. She never really had enough money to go to nice places or buy nice things, but she hadn't eaten all day and she didn't really have much at home so what the hell? Right?

The man looked at her hunched over posture and small wrists and face. _She looks like she hasn't eaten in weeks!_ He thought. He looked over at the chocolate croissant he was making for himself, walked over, and grabbed it. He placed it down by two stools beside the cutting counter. She looked at him surprised

"But isn't that your snack?!" she said shocked.

"Who cares? I can always make another." He said annoyed, but behind his face, he was feeling pity. 'Why am I feeling pity?!' 'I care for no one!' he shot her a glance and watched her scarf down the croissant with a dorky glow on her face. His facial expression lightened a bit at her inocence. She paused and looked at him and blushed. 'Why is she blushing?' he thought with a puzzled face. He sighed and quick covered another croissant with chocolate. He brings it over next to her, sat down and slid it toward her, "Take this one too I just ate a couple hours ago. Don't worry about the cost it's free of charge."

Yukino slowly put her fork down and stands up and shoves it back toward him. "Don't give me pity." She said harshly, "Don't you dare treat me with indifference! I have money!...enough money, to get through my life! Just because I may look anorexic and I look like I haven't eaten in awhile doesn't mean I need to beg for free food!" she was about to get her change when he grabbed onto her arm.

"I am not giving you pity! For your information, I just happened to know a hungry person when I see one! I give NO one pity! I am doing this because _**I**_ want to! And maybe I did it to keep you here longer as company!" he stopped with a huff and dropped her hand with a quick shortening of breath and in a half daze. Yukino backed off slightly knowing fully well she had overreacted.

"Im...so sorry. I didn't mean to blow up like that its just…" The man cut her off again and replied

"Just…please leave. This was the first time I had allowed someone back here and this may be the last. Please just go." He placed a hand over his face and the other on the counter. Yukino slowly turned away and back toward the doors. She stepped out onto the sidewalk and started walking home.

The man slowly stood up, took off his pastry coat and hung it on the rack next to the kitchen door. "Fuck." Light, resonated from his back as he hunched over and a wave of pain overtook him.


	2. God's mission

**HEY EVERYONE I HAVE JUST STARTED MY NEXT CHAPTER HOPE YOU ENJOY! R&R PLEASE! (I except any grammer opinions and story options!)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HIS/HER CIRCUMSTANCES!**

Yukino walked down the alley toward her house.

_It's definitely a lot less crowded at night_ she thought.

'I still have to feed Pero before I go to bed.' She sighs, trudges to the door, and unlocks it. Two men push her forward into her home and slam the door.

(At the bakery)

The man is hunched on the floor writhing in pain.

"God, why are you doing this!?" He annoyingly remarked.

The cell phone rings in his pocket and it automatically answers itself.

"Because you're being a jerk again."

"Ugh, no I wasn't!" he said defensively, "I was actually trying to tell her how I feel!" he yelled, "And then you do this to me!" He doubles over in pain again and the light grows stronger. Bones shoot out of his shoulders blades and start to grow. Feathers as dark as death and yet beautiful and soft as babies skin, slowly creep from its depths and spread along its length.

"Ahhh!...shit." he quickly takes in breath and slowly looks toward the cell phone.

"I need you to do something for me" God states bluntly.

"Why can't you get one of the sissy boys to do it; they worship the ground you walk on."

"This is why you were sent from Heaven Arima!" God booms, "You're selfish ways corrupt everything around you, even the ones you love! If you don't do this job, I won't just take your wings; I'll send you straight to Hell!"

"What is it?" he mumbles

"There is an innocent young woman in 3135 Cherry lane that has a break in. She needs your help right away…NOW!"

Arima was making circles with his index finger but quickly jumps into the air and swoops out the bakery.

God slowly makes a smirk as he snaps the phone shut and walks away.

(At Yukino's house)

"Get off of me! Get off!!" She screams. She slaps the two men as hard as she can, anywhere that's open. They advance, pushing her onto the bed. They try taking off her pants but she kept kicking violently. One of them slaps her across the face trying to settle her down, but to no avail.

Arima in the distance zooms past honking cars and streetlights. People watch as a strange flying man, as elegant as a king, turn sideways to dodge two cars. He finally reaches the house and flies through the kitchen's open window.

_Geez, this house looks like shit_ He thought. He walks over little cat nibbles all over the floor and laundry piles on to dining table. He snuck around the corner and saw what he was looking for.

The men, still wrestling their way into her pants, finally release her buttons and pull them down.

Arima, still partly in pain, works quickly by pulling out his swords and rushing toward them, ten seconds pass and Arima is leaning over the bodies, writhing with waves of pain, his wings slowly falling apart. The feathers molted off, and the bone slowly deteriorated. His blades threaded together only leaving scars.

Still not facing the victim he slowly said, "There you go, it's finished."

Yukino ran toward the man and caught him as he fell into her arms. She gasped, slowly raised a hand, and touched the bakers pale soft cheek.

Arima faintly sees an angel as darkness overtakes him.


	3. The Dream

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HIS/HER CIRCUMSTANCES.**

The sunset shone in from the small bedroom window. Its soft white drapes blowing toward the small bed, tapping gently as it blew. Arima lay on a soft blanket atop the bed's torn springs. Yukino opened the bedroom door with her foot, holding tightly to some ramen and tea. She walked over to his side and places a stand there. She went and grabbed a chair and sat next to him, setting down the food.

She let her eyes settle across his body, staring at him for a few minutes. She choked at noticing just how angelic he looks_. Almost too angelic it's freaky_ She thought. He has choppy, jet black hair; long enough to touch is jaw. Yukino moved her hand to brush his hair aside from his eyes when Arima snatched it and pulled it toward his heart, causing Yukino to lose balance and fall directly on top of him. She blushes lightly and looks down toward his bare chest.

_Is he awake already?!_ She thought_ I wonder if he saw me staring at him!?_

She gulped and looked up toward his face and saw his eyes were still closed. He leaned down and whispered in Yukino's ear making her melt.

"Stay here. With me. Don't leave."

The words sounded very muffled letting her relax and know he's dreaming. Yukino sighed wondering, and almost hoping, it could have been her he was saying that too. Over the past two days, she has ran into him three times and never once has she heard him name. Nevertheless, she was falling for him…hard. He, I think, has just saved my life, but she remembered seeing a blur of wings. Dark, grand wings.

Yukino shrugged the thought and tried to get loose. Then again, maybe not, Arima tightened his grip on her and Yukino pushed her other hand against his chest to get free. Arima grabbed it and slipped it around his waist, making them close from head to knees.

This time he sounded more sad and hurt as he whispered a few more words.

"Please stay. The pain…it hurts here." Arima winced as he moved her hand around the waist upward toward his shoulder blades and hissed in his sleep. Yukino felt two rough but smooth scars around his blades and could almost feel his pain resonating from it. She made small messaging motion to sooth his restlessness. Finally, his breathing became deeper and Yukino moved her head down to hear if he really was asleep_. No Pulse!_ _Did he just die! I have to do something!_ As she panicked, she looked at Arima's pale skin. _But he's breathing! How can this be!?_ She jumped off the bed and looked around for an answer. Maybe he swallowed something or he's badly injured. She looked down and saw what she felt couldn't be real.

Over and around the bottom of the bed, soft black feathers from last night scattered around, sweeping the length the white floor.

(Arima's Dream)

"God Damn you to Hell!" Arima screamed as he sat in the middle of a dark damp room

Arima grabbed a sword in each hand and ran toward the shadows. They easily dodged his strikes, whipped around and slammed him hard in the stomach. Arima slouched to a kneeling position, holding his gut. His swords had fallen out of his hands on impact. One of the two strangers held him down on the floor while the other stepped onto his back with one foot.

"You have not found your strength yet? How pitiful. Time is running out Arima." They said in unison. Blood was running out of Arima's mouth. They laughed uncontrollably until they went dead silent. The room lit up, slowly starting in the doorway, as if lit by God.

"Someone's coming! How could this happen? No one can pass through our invisible shields!" They hissed and creeped into the disappearing darkness and watched.

Yukino, holding onto a small lamp, pushed open the door of the empty room.

"Arima? Arima!" She ran to his side and tried to help him up. Arima grabbed her roughly and threw her behind him.

"You need to stay here with me. If you go, they will come back!" Arima whispered, "Please I want to know an answer." Arima slowly turned around, grabbed one of his swords, and threw it directly where they were hiding. All he heard was a clinking of the sword falling to the floor. He let out a sigh, turned back to Yukino, and found her nowhere. His eyes widened and turned quickly around only to be slashed across the back by the obviously stronger man. Arima then heard a yelp, and saw Yukino had bashed one of the strangers with the lamp. The scattered off and left them gasping for breath.

Yukino ran to his side and asked him if he was all right.

"It hurts! Ahh!" Yukino lifted up his shirt and saw his shoulder blades had been ripped open from the last attack. She ripped off a strip of her shirt and tied it around his chests to stop the flow of blood. She sat down and got to work stitching him up.

(End of Dream)

**So? What do you think the significance of that dream was and will Arima stop being a jerk and make it back in God's favor? Who were those to strangers? All to be discovered in later chapters! R&R! Thank You **


End file.
